Season 7
The seventh season of McLeod's Daughters premiered February 7, 2007 and concluded October 17, 2007 after 32 episodes. Cast Main * Simmone Jade Mackinnon as Stevie Hall * Rachael Carpani as Jodi Fountain * Abi Tucker as Grace Kingston * Matt Passmore as Marcus Turner * Aaron Jeffery as Alex Ryan * Michala Banas as Kate Manfredi * Gillian Alexy as Tayler Geddes * Luke Jacobz as Patrick Brewer * Dustin Clare as Riley Ward * Zoe Naylor as Regan McLeod * Doris Younane as Moira Doyle Recurring * Peter Hardy as Phil Rakich * Sandy Winton as Heath Barrett * Sam Healy as Ashleigh Redstaff * Jonny Pasvolsky as Matt Bosnich * Basia A'Hern as Rose Hall Smith * John Stanton as Bryce Redstaff * Rachael Coopes as Ingrid Marr Guest * Carmel Johnson as Beth Martin * Reece Horner as Nat * Patrick Frost as Neil Thompson * Callan Mulvey as Mitch Wahlberg * Genevieve Picot as Helen Hall * Rebecca Hall as Dana Rivers * Sonia Todd as Meg Fountain * Jay Laga'aia as Gabriel * Trudy Hellier as Barbara Geddes * Josef Ber as Hugh McLeod Episodes } | Viewers= 1.18 | EpisodeNumber2 = 1 | EpisodeNumber = 171 | ShortSummary = In the seventh season premiere, Jodi is in for a shock when Rob, now back to his real name Matt and free of his assumed identity, returns to Drover's. The reunion with Jodi becomes complicated as she has opened up more with Riley. The two men are at odds with each other and their stubbornness leads to an accident during the shearing. Meanwhile, tensions are still high between Alex and Stevie. And, Regan is willing to give Tayler a chance, but Tayler decides to take what she deserves and steals money and Stevie's car, then drives away until Alex catches her. Tayler succumbs to Regan's offer to stay and work on Drover's. | LineColor = 4db949 }} | Viewers= 1.14 | EpisodeNumber2 = 2 | EpisodeNumber = 172 | ShortSummary = Marcus Turner, an accountant who works for Bryce, turns up at Killarney to go over the books. Alex doesn't approve, especially after he reveals Bryce's investment into Killarney. Marcus takes an interest in Stevie and Alex is quick to pick up. Marcus and Bryce also know something that Marcus insists Bryce shares with Alex. Meanwhile, Tayler tries to prove herself on the farm, but accidentally combines Killarney sheep with Drover's and brands them, then gets Patrick to help her fix the problem. Elsewhere, Jodi feels emotional about Kate's departure, but puts her feelings into the dam Kate had a plan for. She, however, tries to make it bigger and it yields bigger problems. And, Jodi is stuck between both Matt and Riley's affection for her. | LineColor = 4db949 }} | Viewers= 1.15 | EpisodeNumber2 = 3 | EpisodeNumber = 173 | ShortSummary = Jodi unearths the beginning of a mystery of Emma McLeod when she finds a manacle that begins to haunt her. The manacle causes a rash on her wrists and ankles. Meanwhile, Tayler is worried she will be asked to leave Drover's after Regan leaves to be with her mother for a short time, and she believes Regan is the only one who wants her there. She finds a possum in the kitchen and when it dies she tries to save it's baby in the attic, but disaster strikes her and Jodi, Moira, and Stevie help her out. While getting Tayler out safely, Jodi soon finds more treasure when the girls's discover a chest that belonged to Emma. Elsewhere, Matt puts his job on the line to help Jodi while Alex and Marcus go round up cattle and end up on a trip of bad luck together. | LineColor = 4db949 }} | Viewers= 1.17 | EpisodeNumber2 = 4 | EpisodeNumber = 174 | ShortSummary = Alex and Marcus continue to come to blows over Killarney and Marcus does his best to make it work on Killarney, which includes selling his car and purchasing a bull he initially let go of while Alex was negotiating. Alex and Marcus battle in a boxing match, and Marcus reveals his and Bryce's secret- Marcus is Bryce's son, and Alex's brother. Meanwhile, Riley's estranged father shows up and he is very sick, but Riley doesn't want anything to do with him. Jodi makes it her mission to get the father and son on better terms with each other. Elsewhere, Tayler gets another job to come up with money to join Fauna Rescue, but she overworks herself and slacks on her jobs at Drover's. | LineColor = 4db949 }} | Viewers= 1.21 | EpisodeNumber2 = 5 | EpisodeNumber = 175 | ShortSummary = Jodi begins having recurring and haunting visions of Emma McLeod and a murdered convict. Matt helps her through the situation, revealing that he was haunted by his family members after the accident. She later discovers a connect between the McLeod's and the Rakich's. Meanwhile, Alex is trying his best not to deal with the fact that Marcus is his brother, while Marcus is trying his best to get on Alex's good side and connect with him. Elsewhere, Tayler begins training brumbies without Stevie's knowledge and gets hurt. She asks that Patrick deliver a trophy to town since she cannot and the trophy gets destroyed, so him and Tayler spend countless hours finding the former winners to recreate the trophy. | LineColor = 4db949 }} | Viewers= 1.32 | EpisodeNumber2 = 6 | EpisodeNumber = 176 | ShortSummary = Jodi and Matt have an overnight moment together after her horse, Tucker, is bitten by a tiger snake. The two stay with the horse until Drover's can get an anti-venom. With both Riley and Matt vying for her affection, Jodi soon realizes who she is meant to be with. Meanwhile, Stevie gets in the middle of Alex and Marcus when Marcus goes behind Alex's back for a deal and Stevie helps with a glitch in Marcus' plan. Elsewhere, Tayler gets the wrong impression from Riley when he is trying to plan a romantic picnic, just not for Tayler. | LineColor = 4db949 }} | Viewers= 1.32 | EpisodeNumber2 = 7 | EpisodeNumber = 177 | ShortSummary = Marcus and Alex have a sibling rivalry when they both are secretly trying to compete for Stevie. Meanwhile, things are moving fast for Jodi and Matt. He plans on asking her to marry him and she wants to move in together. However, things go wrong very quickly when Matt is discovered and he needs to go back into witness protection. Jodi can't bear live without Matt and decides to go into witness protection with him, leaving her friends and family behind. Jodi says a heartfelt goodbye to everyone, but disaster soon strikes when Matt and Jodi's car explodes. | LineColor = 4db949 }} | Viewers= 1.33 | EpisodeNumber2 = 8 | EpisodeNumber = 178 | ShortSummary = Kate is in pieces after Jodi's death, determined to find out who caused her best friend's death. She notices that everyone is not as worried about the cause of the death as much as she is, and Jodi continuously appears to Kate as a vision, but never revealing anything. The women of Drover's are trying to deal with Jodi's death as best they can, while Meg seems uninterested in the investigation and saying goodbye to her daughter. Stevie puts her grief into making sure a meeting Jodi had to fix a weed problem goes well so Jodi would not have been let down. When Marcus accompanies Stevie to the meeting, Alex soon realizes he needs to act and profess his love for Stevie. After the funeral everyone is in for a shock when Meg reveals a big secret- Jodi and Matt are still alive, and their death was part of the plan so they cannot be caught as they move on together in witness protection. | LineColor = 4db949 }} | Viewers= 1.24 | EpisodeNumber2 = 9 | EpisodeNumber = 179 | ShortSummary = Regan reconciles with her sister, Grace Kingston, when she accompanies Stevie to a horse demonstration and sale event. Grace turns out to also be a friendly rival of Stevie's. Regan reveals to Grace that the three of them, including her sister Jaz, were left a share of Drover's by Jodi. Grace contemplates what this means for her, but soon old grudges are still being held by Grace when a past incident is brought up between the sisters. Regan later steps up to help Grace when she is the victim of a situation of a campdrafter. Elsewhere, Stevie and Alex can't keep their hands off each other, while Kate, at Drover's, takes control of the farm and goes a little overboard with Marcus. | LineColor = 4db949 }} |}